How to Make a Superhero Hate You
by Beautiful-Dark
Summary: The princess in front of him merely stood still, her demeanour retaining surprise. Her arms flaccid at her sides, mouth agape in bewilderment. Clearly she'd never seen a man belly dance before. Barry continued singing as he inched his way closer to her. (Chapter 12) -Pure YJ crack thats good for the soul.
1. Extraterrestrial

**A/N: Hello sexy people! Yes, I know I still have a couple of chapters to finish on my other story, but I'm stuck on how to finish it and I just had to get this out of my head and into yours :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, or the song.**

* * *

Extraterrestrial.

It was peacefully quiet as M'gann got herself ready for bed. She mentally changed into her pyjamas whilst brushing her teeth. When she had finished, she rinsed her mouth with water and shuffled over towards her desk, setting her alarm clock for 6:00am since the team had a early mission tomorrow morning.

Flicking the light switch off, she ran and jumped onto her bed, burrowing herself underneath the covers to get comfortable. Just as she began to fall asleep she heard a faint voice inside her head, she sat up frowning and waited, expecting to hear it again. Nothing. Huh.

_Hello Megan, I must have imagined it! _She thought, throwing herself backwards and snuggling her head into the fluffy pillow, closing her eyes, a content smile forming on her face.

_"You're so hypnotizing,_

_Could you be the devil?_

_Could you be an angel?"_

Prying her eyes open again, she blinked in confusion. _What in the world- _

_"Your touch magnetizing,_

_Feels like I am floating, _

_Leaves my body glowing,"_

_There it is again! _She froze in shock, the voice gradually got louder inside her head, including the off tune pitch.

_"They say be afraid,_

_You're not like the others,_

_Futuristic lover,_

_Different DNA,_

_They don't understand you,"_

_Hang on a second. I _know_ this song-and who's singing it! _She mentally gasped, her amber eyes changed to a ghostly white, setting up a mind link with her team mate.

_Wally? _She asked._ Can you stop it please, I can't get to sleep if you keep on singing-_

_"You're from a whole other world,_

_A different dimension,_

_You open my eyes,_

_And I'm ready to go,_

_Lead me into the light,"_

Climbing out of bed, M'gann grumbled as she made her way to the door. Stretching out an arm and pressed her palm up against the scanner_. _

"Access denied." The mechanical voice droned, echoing off the walls.

Her mouth gaped open in horror. She was way too tired to even try density shifting through the wall, so that wasn't an option. With a frustrated sigh, she began tapping a code on the number keys at the side of the scanner in hopes of unlocking manually. Nothing happened._ What? I-I don't understand- _

_"Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me,_

_Infect me with your love and-_

_Fill me with your poison, _

_Take me, ta-ta-take me,_

_Wanna be a victim,_

_Ready for abduction,"_

_...Is that you too, Robin?_

This could not be happening. M'gann now understood why the door wouldn't open; Robin hacked the programming, making sure that she couldn't escape her bedroom whilst they both torture her by bombarding her mind with endless out of tune singing.

_"Girl, you're an alien,_

_Your touch so foreign,_

_It's supernatural,_

_Extraterrestrial."_

_Guys, please stop. _She begged them,_ This isn't funny! _Her back slowly slid down the metal door in defeat._ I will get you two back tomorrow. _She promised, clamping her eyes shut, taking a deep breath in_, I know exactly what it is you're doing, you little trolls-_

_"You're so supersonic_

_Wanna feel your powers,_

_Stun me with your lasers,_

_Your kiss is cosmic,_

_Every move is magic..."_

Holding her ears with her hands, she attempted to block out the torturing wails. Like that would help-it was in her mind, after all._ Its going to be a long night. _She groaned, slamming her head against the door.

* * *

"Alright, did you guys do it?" The Flash asked the two teenagers a couple of days later outside Mount Justice, after finishing a mission. His partner in crime beside him, who had an amused smirk on his face, tucking his bow into his quiver. Of _course_ GA was taking part.

Robin shared a look with his best friend, then turned back to the two members of the League. "We totally did it." He replied with a wide grin.

"We did ours, now its your turn." Kid Flash added mischievously, rubbing his hands together.

"Let's see who's the best troll." The Boy Wonder added, then gestured between him and Kid Flash as he continued, "If we win, you have to care to our every needs, for a whole month."

Barry thought about all the possible things that could happen if they agreed. Positive and negative, and pushed them aside, "And if we win?" He questioned.

"You won't."

"Oh, it's so on like Donkey Kong!" The archer exclaimed, sharing a determined nod with the scarlett speedster. Facing Robin he smirked, "Bring it, Birdboy." Then narrowed his eyes behind his domino maskat Wally, "Twinkle toes."

Raising a hand, Barry asked curiously, "One quick question, what song did you guys sing?"

Wally shrugged, "E.T. By Katy Perry."

"Miss Martian?" His uncle then guessed with a snort.

There was a small chuckle from Green Arrow, "Priceless." Then his expression changed, dropping into a frown as he shook his head in disappointment, "But now it means I can't use that song for Martian Manhunter!" Emitting a deep sigh, he turned around and disappeared into the night. Barry gave them a salute and whizzed on after him.

The two protege's exchanged a grin, pretty whelmed with all the power they now had at their fingertips. Spinning on their heels, they raced each other back into the Cave.

Let the games begin.

* * *

**A/N: How was it, should I add more chapters or not? Please let me know! **

**Love,**

**~Beautiful-Dark~ **


	2. Its in his DNA

**A/N: Okay people, here's chapter 2. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song or Young Justice.**

* * *

Its in his DNA.

Peace and quiet. Finally. Clark was sat behind a bookcase in the Watchtower's library, trying to escape all the drama in his life.

He was a _father_. Well, not technically, but someone did share his genetics. Superboy.

He kind of felt bad for the guy, being a clone and not having a real identity to call your own. And despite what people may think, he didnt hate him, it was just too awkward to start up a conversation with him, and to be honest, talking to himself creeped him out. Not to mention the whole thing is extremely confusing.

He groaned, shoving his head into his hands. Why does this sort of stuff always happen to him?

As if things couldn't get any worse, with his super hearing he could hear the faint voice of Barry Allen drifting through the corridors, sounding very much like a cat being strangled.

"No scientist or biology,

Its obvious, when he's holding me,

Its only natural,

That I'm so affected, ooh,"

One thing he hated most in the world, is singing. And putting that with an irriating Barry, just makes it a thousand times worse.

It got louder, and louder, with each passing second as the scarlet speedster drew closer, and closer.

"And my heart won't beat again,

If I can't feel him in my veins,

No need to question,

I already know,"

All of a sudden, he burst into the library, arms spread out above his head as he belted out the lyrics,

"Its in his DNA, D-D-DNA,

Its in his DNA,

And he just takes my breath away,

B-b-breath away, I feel it everyday,"

Zooming over, he leaned down and grabbed Superman by the shoulders, looking him in the eyes as he carried on,

"And that's what makes a man,

Not hard to understand, perfect in every way,

I see it in his face, nothing more to say,

Its in his D-D-DNA,"

"Barry let go of me, I'm not in the mood for your 'jokes' right now, come back when I've had a drink, or two."

Flash didn't acknowledge his sarcastictone, and hauled Clark out of the chair and began to stroke the other man's face with his red clad fingertips, letting loose a small chuckle, he changed the pitch of his voice making it higher than before,

"Its the blue in his eyes,

That helps me see the future,

Fingerprints that leave me covered for days,

Yeah, hey, yeah,"

"I swear to God, Barry, stop rubbing my chest, or I'll use my heat vision on you."

There was a slight pause as he thought about the threat, and then thought of offer Ollie issued if he did this. McDonalds _everyday_ for a whole two weeks is way worth the risk of being fried by Superman. Filling his lungs with air he continued,

"Now I don't have any first degree,

But I know, what he does to me,

No need to work it out,

Its so familiar, ooh,"

"Pinch my ass again, and I'll break all of your fingers one by one."

"If you really hated it that much, you would've thrown me into the wall by now." Barry stated with a shit-eating grin.

"And get into trouble with Batman for damaging the wall? No thanks." Clark muttered, giving up all together, allowing his friend to pull him around the room in some form of dancing,

"Its all about his kiss,

Contaminates my lips,

Our energy connects,

Its simple genetics,"

This is definitely not what he signed up for when he joined the League. Huffing, he stomped his feet in time with Barrys humming, deciding just to go with it.

"That's it Supes! See, I knew you'd come 'round!"

He rolled his eyes and gave another huff to show his disapproval.

Barry spun them in a circle, then began wiggling his hips as he held up Clarks hands and sang, exaggeratedly bobbing his head from side to side,

"I'm the X to his Y,

Its the color of his eyes,

He can do no wrong,

No, he don't need to try,"

"Alright, that's it. Playtime's over Barry, I can't do this anymore...its starting to freak me out."

The speedster grasped his hands tighter, biting his lip to stifle a laugh, as he placed one hand on the other man's cheek, drawing patterns softly,

"Made from the best,

He passes all the tests,

Got my heart beating fast,

Its cardiac arrest,"

"Seriously, pal. Guys don't do this with other guys, especially if said guy has a _wife_!"

Letting go of him, Barry dramatically dropped to his knees in front of a wide-eyed Superman, both hands clutching his chest, singing his heart out,

"He's from a different strain,

That science can't explain,

I guess, that's how he's made,

Its in his D-D-DNA,"

"That's it, I'm out of here!" He cried, flying towards the exit, turning to face him and added with a raised eyebrow, "Wait until I tell Batman that you've finally lost your mind." And flew out of the room, a small smile forming on his face when he realised just how much the moron had cheered him up.

* * *

When he thought it was safe, Barry pressed the communicator in his ear, waiting patiently.

"Green Arrow."

He gave a loud snort before speaking in a sassy voice, "Yo' bitch, you owe me seven Big Mac meals tomorrow afternoon. Player out."

* * *

**Song: Little Mix-DNA**

**A/N: I really loved doing this chapter, you just know Barry's the type of dude who would do that to another dude :P let me know what you thought of it!**

**~Beautiful-Dark~ **


	3. Just Keep Swimming!

**A/N: OhMyJesus. I can't even-i just can't...but I'm gonna try, thank you sooo for all your reviews! I didn't even think people would enjoy it this much! **

**SPskater411: OMG. Now that you mention it, Robin should have sounded amazing! And I'm glad you liked it, finally some people who appreciate my humour :)**

**She-Wolf971: Haha no you're not! Marry me...or my mind, if you want to ;) **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Young Justice or this song.**

* * *

Just Keep Swimming.

The ocean truly is a beautiful place, the sky ablaze with fiery oranges and searing reds, reflecting off the water as the sun and ocean became one. A gentle breeze caressed his face, carrying the salty scent of the sea, reminding him of Atlantis. Home.

That's if he could even call it home anymore. It certainly didn't feel that way. The woman he was in love with, loved another. His best friend, Garth.

Discarding all his negative thoughts, he stood up on his feet and made his way towards the shore.

Taking a deep breath, he filled his lungs with the ocean air as he waded through until it was above his chest, then positioned himself so that he was floating on top of the glistening water, letting the tide rock him out further, relaxing him as it did so.

* * *

This one was definitely going to score some major trolling points for him and Dick. Its going to be perfect. If Kaldur doesn't drown him or something for offending him...probably won't happen, he's not that type of guy.

Wally spotted his team mate floating along the waves, calmly drifting out to sea. Grinning, he made his way over, tossing his shirt into the sand on the shore, and then swam towards a sulky looking Aqualad.

"Hey, Mr. Grumpy Gills." His said in a voice deeply exaggerated, holding back a laugh that threatened to escape his lips.

Kaldur sighed in disbelief, his quiet moment now ruined.

Wally patted the Atlatian's shoulder as he continued, "When life gets you down, you know what you gotta do?"

Aqualad didn't speak, too focused on distancing himself away from the redhead with each small kick of his feet.

"Just keep swimming,"

"Pardon?" Aqualad asked, lifting his head and stared at him with a puzzled frown.

"Just keep swimming,"

"Kid Flash?"

Wally was now circling him, moving his arms in time with each word as he chanted out, "Just keep swimming, swimming, swimming,"

Kaldur gave him a displeased look, "Wally, enough of the singing."

"What do we do we swim, swim,"

"Do not touch my water bearers, Wallace."

"OH HO HO HO how I love to swim,"

"Wallace, I do not appreciate this kind of-"

Making little splashes with his hands, Wally interrupted him as he shouted, "When you WAAAAANNTTT to swim, you want to swim!"

"Oh. My. Poseidon."

* * *

"So tell me, how did it go with Kal?" The Boy Wonder asked.

Wally smirked, "I'd say he was pretty whelmed." He replied with a shrug.

* * *

**Song: Just Keep Swimming-Finding Nemo**

**A/N: Oh my. I just couldn't help but imagine Wally as an annoying Dory, especially the voice she does :P Review, you know you want to! **

**~Beautiful-Dark~ **


	4. Let Me Be Your Wings

**A/N: Hello, sexy people! So in this chapter Barry's the woman and Ollie is the man :P enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything...apart from the milkshake :)**

* * *

Let Me Be Your Wings.

Darkness. Not even a speck of light. Just darkness that obscured her vision when Shayera woke up, finding herself chained to a wall. Muttering several curse's under her breath, she jerked against the cuffs at her wrists, with hopes of freeing herself.

With no such luck, she groaned in frustration as she tried to remember how she got into this mess in the first place.

**-Flashback-**

Her and Katar were in the Watchtower's canteen discussing the latest attack from the Injustice League, when Barry appeared out of nowhere, carrying a bottle of pink liquid.

"Barry, what the hell _is _that?" Her husband asked with a disgusted look.

Holding it up to eye level, he gave them a curious glance, "What, _this_ delicious stuff?" He questioned, then added with a shrug, "My friend, this is a beautiful creation that I like to call, a strawberry milkshake."

He shoved the bottle in front of their faces, giving it a small shake, "I know how much you guys like your strawberries," he said in a fluctuated voice, and gave it another shake, "Go on, take a sip. You know you want to." He tempted with a smile, looking very suspicious when doing so.

The two Thanagarians eyed him distrustfully, fully aware of just how crazy the speedster is, and what fowl things he liked to put into his beverages.

However, drinking some will get him to leave, and they could get back to work in peace. Reaching out a hand, Shayera snatched the bottle from him and took a gulp of the milkshake, licking her lips.

Her eyes widened in surprise, the idiot was right. It did taste like strawberries! There was something else in it, but she couldn't think of what it was.

"Katar, you have to try some!" She exclaimed, turning to face her husband and placed the drink on the table in front of him.

With a sigh, he picked it up and shot her an uneasy glance, Shayera nodded her head in encouragement, he mumbled something under his breath, and drank the rest.

**-End of flashback-**

"That little _bitch_!" She gasped.

"...Urghh, my head." Shayera heard a voice groan beside her. Relief flooded through her, "Katar, is that you babe?" She asked, her voice full of hope.

He made a grunting noise, then frowned in confusion, "How the hell did I get here...and why am I chained to the frickin' wall?"

Hawkwoman scoffed at his question, then explained, "That milkshake Barry gave us must of had sleeping pills in it!"

"What? Why would that moron put-"

All of a sudden, there was a bright flash of light, illuminating the room around them, and that's when Barry appeared beside them, his hand hovering over the lightswitch, a mischievous grin on his face.

"_Barry_! I swear to the Gods, when I get out of here I will-"

"Let me be your wings,

Let me be your only love,

Let me take you far beyond the stars,"

Shayera's mouth gaped open in disbelief before she questioned, "Green Arrow...is that _you_?"

Ollie stepped into their view, grabbing Barry and spun him in a circle before they began slow dancing, as Ollie carried on singing. If she wasn't so pissed off right now, she'd be admiring how impressive his voice sounded.

"Let me be your wings,

Let me lift you high above,

Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours,

Anything that you desire,

Anything at all,"

The archer effortlessly lifted Barry into the air, spinning him around whilst the speedster flung his arms out, giggling as GA continued,

"Everyday I'll take you higher,

And I'll never let you fall,"

Shayera shared a dumbfounded expression with her husband, she couldn't believe these two clowns would _drug_ her and Katar with sleeping pills, chain them to a _wall_, just so that they could dance around like little fairies.

"Oh yes, we have wings, the song is about wings. Thank-you Captain Obvious, you guys are hilarious!" Katar snapped, struggling against the cuffs, ready to smash their heads to bits with his mace.

Putting him down, Ollie placed one hand on Barry's waist, and began waltzing them around the room as he sang,

"Let me be your wings,

Leave behind the world you know,

For another world of wondrous things,

We'll see the universe,

And dance on Saturn's rings,

Fly with me and I will be your wings,"

With a sneer, Hawkman began in a threatening tone, "Listen here, you assholes, when I get out of-"

"Anything that you desire,

Anything at all,

Everyday I'll take you higher,

And I'll never let you fall,"

When the archer had finished his part, Barry hooked one arm around his neck, the other hand cupping Ollie's face, staring deeply into his eyes as he sang in a high pitch voice,

"You will be my wings,

You will be my only love,"

Ollie tried not to cringe when he pulled his friend closer towards him, as they both sung together,

"We'll see the universe,

And dance on saturn's rings,

Heaven isn't too far,

Heaven is where you are,

Stay with me and let me be your wings."

"...Jesus. Are you two gay now or something?"

* * *

**Song: Let Me Be Your Wings- Thumbelina**

**A/N: OMG, I couldn't help it. I love that movie so much! What do ya think? **

**~Beautiful-Dark~**


	5. Bootylicious

**A/N: Thank you so much for all your reviews! I absolutely love reading them! So this is chapter 5, I think you've probably guessed what song I've used?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song or Young Justice.**

* * *

Bootylicious.

Math homework. So pointless. Why the hell would teachers give their pupils extra work to do at home, after spending so many hours at school?

Groaning, the young magician raked her hands through her raven hair in annoyance and threw herself onto the couch in defeat, abandoning the offensive sheets of paper on the table opposite her.

A couple of minutes later, Zatanna heard a familiar tune blasting throughout the Cave's living room. And she _loved_ this song. Grinning, she began humming the tune as she got up and stepped to the beat, the math homework now completely forgotten.

"Kelly, can you handle this?" A male voice said from behind her.

Swinging her arms in the air as she turned around and came across a very smug looking redhead, leaning against the door frame his hips in time with the music as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Amused at his feminine movement and his facial expression, Zatanna giggled with one hand resting on her hip, "Michelle, can you handle this?"

Bursting through the air vent, landing next to her in a back flip, Robin added, "Beyonce, can you handle this?"

Throwing his hands up, Wally sassed out, "I don't think they can handle this!"

"Egnahc su ot kool ekil synitsed dlihc." Zantanna whispered as they carried on singing, a small chuckled escaped her lips when she saw the two boys change into female versions of themselves.

Pausing from his indecent hip rotations, Robin peered down when he felt tingles spread all over his body. He nearly shrieked at what he found. Breasts. On _his_ chest. And he was _not _in his Robin costume anymore, instead he had a blood red crop top barely covering his enlarged chest, and a ridiculously short skirt hanging less than halfway down his thighs.

Glancing over at his best friend, he saw that the speedster had changed too, however he had a bigger chest, covered by a red boob tube, and yellow canary booty shorts, hugging his-now larger-backside. However, Wally didn't look like he had a problem with his body change. The redhead ran his fingers through his-now longer-hair, moving further down, he cupped his breasts with his hands, then slid them over his hourglass figure, feeling the all the added curves. Shrugging his shoulders, he carried on dancing up against Zatanna with a grin, not bothered by the dramatic changes.

_Only Wally wouldn't freak out about something like this, the pervert._ He thought, rolling his eyes. Deciding to just go with it, the Boy Wonder wiggled his index finger at Zatanna, gesturing for her to come closer whilst he sang,

"Spotted me, a tender thang,

There you are, come on baby,

Don't you wanna dance with me?

Can you handle, handle me?"

With a conceited smile, she flipped him off with a wave of her hand, and pointed towards him as she began,

"You gotta do much better,

If you're gonna dance with me tonight,

You gotta work your jelly,

If you're gonna dance with me tonight,"

Feeling a bit left out, Wally sashayed in between them, flicking his hair over his shoulder, he started to get low, and was then doing very inappropriate moves against the floor whilst he sang,

"Lookin' hot, smellin' good,

Groovin' like I'm from the hood,

Over my shoulder I blow you a kiss,

Can you handle, handle this?"

Closing her gaping mouth, Zatanna turned and poked Robin on his shoulder, giving him a wink, "I don't think you're ready for this jelly,"

Raising an eyebrow at her, "I don't think _you're_ ready for this jelly," he snorted and poked her back, "I don't think you're ready for this,"

The speedster pushed them apart, started rotating his hips and shouted out, "'Cause my body's too bootylicious for ya babe!" Then finished it by dramatically throwing his hands up, a wide grin on his face.

All of a sudden, Red Tornado appeared in the living room, and stopped in his tracks at the sight before him, then shook his head, "Human customs still elude me." He mused, swiftly turning on his heels, and calmly exited as if the whole thing was normal.

Breaking the awkward silence that had settled, Wally spoke, "Um Zee? As much as I love how hot I am as a chick," looking at his boobs in admiration, he then sighed, "But, are you gonna' change me and Rob back to ridiculously good looking guys anytime soon?"

"Oh wow, look at you, Baywatch. I'd say you're _definitely_ booylicious." Artemis laughed, then let out a small snort before she carried on, "You too, Boy Wonder. I'm loving the skirt."

The redhead groaned in embarrassment when he heard the archer's voice tease from behind them, sharing a worried look with his best friend.

"Zee, don't you dare change them back, this is perfect blackmail material!" The archer exclaimed, rushing out of the room in search of her camera.

* * *

Barry gave a wave of his hand, "Well hello there, _ladies_." He chuckled at the two boys.

"Oh yes, we've heard about you're...lovely time of being little girls." Green Arrow snorted in amusement.

Robin frowned, "Hey, don't knock it 'till you've tried it!" He defended, pointing a finger at them as a warning, "It was actually quite a liberating experience."

"Besides, a little angel-if you'll pardon the pun- told us that you two are definitely together, and that she's pretty sure you guys are using Dinah and Iris as cover ups." Wally whispered with a small smirk, leaning forward as he told them.

"What! How'd you find out about that?" His uncle shouted in surprise, then clearing his throat he added, "N-not that we are or anything, our relationship is strictly platonic-of course."

Grinning in satisfaction at his uncles stutters, he answered, "Well, Hawkwoman told me, and I told aunt Iris, who then told Black Canary-who I'm pretty sure told Wonderwoman..." listing the names on his fingers as he went along.

"But I'd say by now, the entire Justice League probably knows your dirty little secret." The Boy Wonder finished, with a shrug of his shoulders.

"_Busted!_" Wally chuckled into his fist.

"Don't worry GA, we'll fix this." The scarlet speedster promised, patting his friend on the back.

"Putting that disturbing news aside," Robin said, changing the conversation and crossed his arms over his-now flat-chest, "let's get back to the important meeting, shall we?"

Wally gave the two older heroes a smug smile, "We're winning so far."

"_What?!_" The two men shrieked in unison.

"And just how'd you figure that out, Twinkle Toes?" Ollie sneered, taking a couple of steps closer to the redhead.

"Because," Wally began, as he took small steps away from the Crazy Man, "We've picked way better songs-"

"And, we trolled Zatanna the other day, but instead she joined in," Robin explained, and fist bumped Wally with a gleeful smile, "Which totally gives us bonus points."

Ollie paused in his tracks and raised an eyebrow at the dark haired boy, "I didn't see that one in the rules."

"That's because _we_ make them, so its in there now." Robin sniggered as he made his way down the ally.

"Cheaters." Barry muttered under his breath.

"Don't hate the player, hate the game." Wally said nonchalantly, and disappeared along with Robin into the blue police box, Zeta-Beaming back to Mount Justice.

Turning around with a scowl, Ollie growled out, "One of these days, I'm going to pin your nephew to my wall as a trophy, nicely decorated with my arrows."

"Go ahead man, I'm totally dead anyway." Barry sighed, slowly dragging a red clad hand down his face, "Iris is gonna' murder me when I get home."

* * *

**A/N: You likee? Review and let me know...that is if you want to :) **

**~Beautiful-Dark~**


	6. When I Get That Feeling

**A/N: OMG. I watched the latest episodes (bit late I know, but I've been busy) and in episode 13 I swear I was crying so bad, when Kaldur was all, "I am alone. There is no one here. Nothing. Ruins." Drowning in my own tears, I was all like, "Kaldur! Baby, let me love you!" All the feels right now :'(**

**And there's only five more episodes before they cancel the show? Oh **_**hell**_** to the fucking **_**no**_**! This can't be happening, are they actually stupid? What will I do with the rest of my life when they stop?**

**Arghh, enough with the depressing stuff and let's get on with chapter 6.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own this song or Young justice (otherwise there would be no way I'd cancel the freakin' show).**

* * *

When I Get That Feeling.

"Do I really have to do this?" He asked the scarlet speedster with a frown.

"Come on man, I sang to Superman! He could have fried me or something!" Barry cried.

Ollie scowled at his friend, remembering how just a couple of weeks ago the idiot had nearly made him bankrupt, just from buying crappy food from McDonalds.

"Clark would've saved me a lot of money if he _had_." He mumbled under his breath, mentally reminding himself to bring that point up the next time he saw the Man of Steel.

"If you do this, I promise I'll do the next one-no matter _who_ it is."

"No matter who it is?" He repeated with a scheming smile.

Not noticing the look Ollie was giving him, Barry raised a hand up in the air and promised, "Scouts honour,"

Then held out his pinky finger, "Here I'll even pinky swear, dude. You know this shit is legit."

He smiled. Linking his pinky with Barry's.

"Alright, I'll do it."

* * *

Guy was quite content lounging in one of the comfortable chairs in the Watchtowers control room beside a sleeping Green Arrow. It was their turn to be on duty for this afternoon.

Closing his eyes, he decided to take a short nap-after all, it couldn't hurt, there were no missions and not one alert had popped up to notify them of any attacks.

Exhaling deeply, he folded his arms behind the back of his head as a cushion, finally managing to relax enough to drift off into sleep.

"Oh, baby now let's get down tonight,"

_...What did he just mumble to me?_

He frowned, sitting forward as he glanced at the man beside him with a confused look. Wondering if he heard his friend right, and making him snort out loud when he remembered the rumour he'd heard about him and Barry. _There is something definitely going down with them two._

Out of nowhere, a slow beat of music sounded out in the room around them, with rapid speed Ollie jumped out of his chair and lowered his voice into a deeper pitch that wasn't his own,

"Ooh baby, I'm hot just like an oven,

I need some lovin',

And baby, I can't hold it much longer,

It's getting stronger and stronger,"

A small grin made its way onto Guy's face as he realised what was happening. This song was a _classic_. Oh, how GA knew him so well.

Copying the archer, he stood up and began slowly swaying his body from side to side as the music took him, joining in on the singing,

"And when I get that feeling,

I want sexual healing,

Sexual healing, oh baby,

Makes me feel so fine,"

Dancing his way around the control room, he very nearly choked from what he caught sight of out the corner of his eye. Ollie, standing on top of one of the abandoned chairs, dragging his hands slowly down his body.

_Jesus. This is insane! If someone walks in and see's this, we are so dead...and couldn't even care less!_

"Helps to relieve my mind,

Sexual healing baby, is good for me,

Sexual healing is something that's good for me,"

Guy grinned. He had a brilliant idea. Lifting his hand in the air he used his power ring to create two green microphones and threw the spare one to GA.

They both shared a shit-eating grin. Guy winked.

Then they began belting out the next verses into their microphones, their voices magnified and echoing all around them.

"Whenever blue teardrops are fallin',

And my emotional stability is leaving me,

There is something I can do,

I can get on the telephone and call you up baby,"

Practically having intense eye-sex, Ollie turned and tangled a hand in Guy's red hair, making the other man puff up his cheeks as he attempted to hold back a cackle, not wanting to ruin the whole...thing they had going on.

"And honey I know you'll be there to relieve me,

The love you give to me will free me,

If you don't know the thing you're dealing,

Ohh I can tell you darling, that it's sexual healing,"

Ollie quickly scanned the area around them in case anyone had come across the two men and decided to watch, deciding it was safe, he gave Guy a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows, "Get up, get up, get up, get up, let's make love tonight,"

"Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, 'Cos you do it right," Guy finished off, rubbing his body against Ollie's, scrunching his green eyes closed as he sang with all his heart.

'Baby, I got sick this mornin',

A sea was stormin' inside of me,

Baby, I think I'm capsizin',

The waves are risin' and risin',"

Getting a little too carried away, he grabbed a startled Ollie into a tight embrace, holding him tighter as he sung louder than before,

"And when I get that feeling,

I want sexual healing,

Sexual healing is good for me,

Makes me feel so fine, it's such a rush,

Helps to relieve the mind, and it's good for us,"

A little creeped out, Ollie imagined the man clinging onto him was Dinah- dont judge, it made it easier for him to carry on without breaking down in tears. Have some empathy for him.

"And when I get this feeling,

I want sexual healing,

When I get this feeling,

I want sexual healing,"

"Please don't procrastinate," Ollie hollered.

"It's not good to masturbate!" Guy chuckled and fell to his knees, laughing so hard he almost wet himself there and then.

"You are such a child."

"Oh come on, you and I both know Marvin must have been a crazy guy, masturbation is fantastic!"

"I'm ignoring you right now, Gardener."

"What! After what we just shared? How could you?!"

Ollie smirked, "Sorry _babe_, I'm just not ready for a relationship at the moment." He said sarcastically pulling his hood down over his face, covering his eyes as he resumed his peaceful sleep, ignoring the incoherent splutters coming from the redhead about stupid archers who need to stop being womanisers-and that it would've never worked anyway.

He smiled. Suck on _that _one Barry.

* * *

**Song: Sexual Healing- Marvin Gaye**

**E/N: I frickin' love this song! So I don't know if Guy would act like that, cause he doesn't really come up enough in the show to know about his personality, but he looks like the kinda dude who would :P **

**And ohmyjesus. I am so shipping Arsenal and Cassie aka WonderArse ;D At the end of episode 15 I was fangirling _really_ bad, oh my.**

**Just thought I'd share all my feelings with you guys, anyway review and tell me what you thought of this chapter and what you think about the show cancelling or even Cassie and Roy ;) I love hearing from you amazing people!**

**~Beautiful-Dark~**

**P.S- If you haven't already, sign the petition on . to help save Young Justice!**


	7. Beautiful Soul

**A/N: H-heya guys *sheepish wave*...I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I'm a bad person :( and I apologise its just that I've been kinda busy lately, but anyway heres chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

Beautiful Soul.

"Hey Connor, We're out of cookie ingredients so I'm just going to that new store they opened a few weeks ago," The redhead announced cheerfully, rushing into the room and placing a loving kiss on the side of her boyfriend's forehead. "I won't be long." She finished, floating out of the door with one last goodbye.

A small smile tugged at his lips at the thought of her baking. Cookies. White chocolate chip. His favourite.

Lunging onto his bed, Connor made himself comfortable as he waited patiently, staring intently at the deep blue ceiling above him.

It was less than a minute later when he realised it wasn't helping the time fly at all. And there was absolutely nothing else to do. The TV was out of commission because he may or may not have broke it yesterday from watching King Kong for the first time. Let's just say the film wasn't for him.

That's the last time he's _ever_ taking movie recommendations from Wally.

"I don't want another pretty face,

I don't want just anyone to hold,

I don't want my love to go to waste,

I want you and your beautiful soul,"

_What? Who and what soul?_

With a confused frown he sat up and came literally nose to nose with an impishly grinning Boy Wonder, who looked like he had tried to comb his hair into place and failed miserably.

"I know that you are something special,

To you I'd be always faithful,

I want to be what you always needed,

Then I hope you'll see the heart in me,"

Reaching out, Robin hesitantly laid a gloved hand on Superboy's leg, scooting further forward so that it was safe to say the distance between them was extremely uncomfortable. However, Connor didn't make any attempt to back away.

"I don't want another pretty face,

I don't want just anyone to hold,

I don't want my love to go to waste,

I want you and your beautiful soul,"

Connor clamped his mouth shut as he tried not to laugh at the current events. He couldn't believe what the younger boy was doing, but he didn't care, it was highly entertaining. Well, much better than what he was previously doing.

Plus, to his utter amazement, Robin was actually pretty good at singing. It was nice. Soothing. Relaxing. Just a little bit squeaky, but he could live with that.

"You're the one I wanna chase,

You're the one I wanna hold,

I wont let another minute go to waste,

I want you and your beautiful soul,"

Feeling mischievous himself, Connor shifted a little and grabbed both of Robin's elbows, satisfied how the Boy Wonder's eyes widened behind his mask from shock. Obviously he was expecting a different reaction.

Quick to get over himself, Robin relaxed into his hold and used one hand to brace himself upright, whilst he trailed a finger down the curve of Connor's jaw as he carried on.

"You might need time to think it over,

But I'm just fine moving forward,

I'll ease your mind,

If you give me the chance,

I will never make you cry c`mon let's try,"

Feeling brave, the younger boy then jumped into Superboy's lap, making him stiffen in his seat, a state of awkwardness consuming him. To make matters worse Robin gripped either side of his face in his palms and sung in a surprisingly low voice for a thirteen year old.

"Am I crazy for wanting you?

Maybe do you think you could want me too?

I don't wanna waste your time,

Do you see things the way I do?

I just wanna know that you feel it too,

There is nothing left to hide,"

Connor cleared his throat as he batted Robin's hands away, "Alright Rob, this is getting kind of awkward now."

Considering his options, Robin decided he didn't want to die anytime soon. With a wide grin he dramatically leaped away, allowing there to be some sort of space between them as he gripped his chest whilst he carried on singing, "I don't want another pretty-"

"_What_ is going on here?!" A voice suddenly shrieked, interrupting him in the middle of his grand finale. And he'd planned something extra special that was guaranteed to make Superboy squirm.

_No matter. Some things just aren't ment to be._ Robin mused silently as he slipped out of sight.

"Um, I...uh, this is definitely not what it looks like, I promise." Connor began, scratching the back of his neck as he glared at the floor, having no idea how he was going to explain the current situation to his girlfriend.

"It was Robin..." He accused, turning to find that the culprit had in fact fled the scene, which shouldn't have surprised him as much as it did. Glancing up Connor found the metal cover for the air vent was still half open, confirming the little troll's escape route.

"Come on M'gann, you know that sort of thing isn't me, that weirdo jumped me! I was defenceless!"

The martian crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow to show just how unconvinced she was. "Right. The Boy Of _Steel_, totally vulnerable." She pointed out in a mocking tone before pivoting on her heels and storming out of his room without a glance back.

Connor dropped his head into his hands and let out a groan. "With Rob, Resistance is futile." He muttered.

"I want you and your beautiful soul," a gleeful voice echoed from above him followed by a creepy cackle.

Connor inwardly screamed.

* * *

**E/N: So how was it? Feel free to let me know! **

**~Beautiful-Dark~ :)**

**P.S. Follow me on Tumblr (cause I have no friends) and I promise I'll follow back (I'm a major stalker okay) ****beautiful-darkk. tumblr**


	8. Tweety Pie

**A/N: Heya everyone, sorry it took so long to update...again. So this is chapter 8 :)**

**Batgirl13: Haha, I'm glad you approved :) I may use some more Jesse McCartney songs in the future, we'll see.**

**Awsomaniatica: You're very welcome, thank you for reading my story!**

**Oh and to the guest who requested 'Oh No You Didn't' I will be using the song in one of the chapters later on, as I agree, its totally perfect for those two! Just be patient my lovely friend :D**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own the song or Young Justice.**

* * *

Tweety Pie.

"Stop right there you evil..._evil_ do-er!" Barry yelled, whizzing down Gotham's street heading straight for a cunningly smiling Catwoman, who was in the middle of robbing a jewelers.

Not on his watch she won't.

"Flash, now this is definitely a surprise." Selina purred, pausing from neatly cutting a perfect circle from the glass windows using her claw. "Where's that big old bat?"

Barry smirked. He and Ollie had absolutely _nothing_ to do with the fact that Bruce may or may not have been drugged up, fast asleep in one of the Watchtowers hidden closets. Of course, it should all got according to plan as long as no one accidentally found him.

"He's...ah, taking the day off." He replied with a small shrug. "Now how 'bout we do this the easy way; where you step away from that expensive looking jewellery store, and I put your ass back in jail."

Catwoman let out a low, amused chuckle. "Don't be so sure of yourself, Flashy. I think just I might use you as my next scratching post." Running the tips of her fingers over the lethal looking claws on her right hand.

"Not today, you dirty flee-bag!" A deep voice boomed in anger from one of the roof-tops above them.

Barry's eyes searched the dark sky, and distinctly managed to make out a mans figure perched on a roofs edge to his left and grinned.

"Hey, gurl-friend, _hay_!" He sassed in a loud voice, waving his hand dramatically with a giggle. His partner in crime had arrived, Ollie must've managed to fool the League with their alibi.

Green Arrow gave him a salute and shot a zip wire arrow at the wall a few inches away from them. Dropping gracefully onto his feet, Ollie stood next to the Flash, his arms crossed, staring at the villain in front of him with an unreadable expression.

"My, my, Green Arrow too?" She gasped, a hand flying to her chest in mock surprise. "Where's that pretty little canary of yours?" She asked with a malicious smile. Ollie scowled at her. If the dirty feline even laid a claw on his girlfriend, he would personally make her life hell.

"I was hoping for a small snack before I killed you both." She added with a lick of her lips. "Pity. I'll let her out of her cage once I'm finished here."

Barry glanced at his partner before his gaze returned to the villain. "We may be no canaries, but we can sing to you if you like." An impish grin on his face.

Selina paused for a moment as she stretched herself against the brick wall. "Go on. Humour me, I always like to play with my food." She purred, shifting into a comfortable position with an amused smile, completely unaware of what was about to go down.

"Hit it, Flash!" Ollie exclaimed.

Clearing his throat, Barry took a step forward closer to Catwoman and changed the tone of his voice, sounding very much like a child as he rocked on his heels.

"I am a little, tiny, bird,

My name is Tweety Pie,

I live inside my bird cage,

A-hanging way up high,

I like to swing upon my perch,

And sing my little song,"

He could have been taking special drama classes in secret, that was how perfect Barry's acting skills were. He chuckled when he saw Catwoman's brow furrow in bewilderment.

His face changed comically from cheerful to anxiously frightened as he pretended to look around for Green Arrow.

"But there's a tat that's after me,

And won't let me alone!"

There was a muffled sound of someone forcing back a cackle. Barry struggled not to laugh when he heard the archer, they were going to ruin the whole operation if he didn't zip it. _God damn you, Queen!_

"I taut I taw a puddy tat a creepin' up on me,"

Barry whipped his head around to face Ollie, and his eyes widened behind his cowl. "I did! I taw a puddy tat as plain as he could be!" He gasped, feigning mock horror.

Selina was still frozen in her place against the brick wall, wondering what in the world wad going on. She was too surprised-and horrified-at the two fools before her, not doing their jobs. She could waltz down the road and they wouldn't even notice her absence.

However, curiosity got the best of her, so she decided to stay for a while. After all, being a villain, you don't see heroes doing things like this everyday. Even if they were insulting her. No matter, she'd deal with them later. She focused her gaze on the blonde archer as he began to sing with a fake lisp. Classy.

"I am that great big bad old cat,

Sylvester is my name,

I only have one aim in life and that is very plain,

I want to catch that little bird and eat him right away,

But just as I get close to him,

This is what he'll say!"

"I tawt I taw a puddy tat, a creepin' up on me," Barry chirped, running around as slow as he could possibly go, trying to escape Green Arrow, A.K.A. Sylvester.

Ollie scrambled after the speedster, stomping with each footstep, "You bet he saw a puddy tat, that puddy tat is me!" His voice getting louder with each word.

The scarlet speedster searched the alleyway, and focused his gaze on Catwoman, despite the casual way she was leaning against the wall as if she had no worries, Barry saw the slight jerk of her jaw as she grinded her teeth, which indicated that they were starting to get on her nerves. Brilliant.

It was his cue to go, anyway. Regaining his babyish voice, he carried on.

"That puddy tat is very bad,

he sneaks up from behind,

I don't think I would like it if I knew what's on his mind,

I have a strong suspicion that his plans for me aren't good,

I am inclined to think that he would eat me if he could!"

That was all it took for the overgrown cat to finally attack. With a deafening screech of anger, Selina pounced on the irritating speedster first, aiming her claw for his face. Barry narrowly missed her arm as he dodged away just at the last minute with a wide grin, knowing it was going to irritate her further.

"Now, now, kitty-cat. Is that any way to behave?" Ollie scolded, his face full of mockery as he shook his finger at her.

Barry let out a cackle, placing both hands on his hips. "_Bad_ putty tat!" Amused at the defeated look the villain was giving them.

Selina let out a scream of anguish, desperately trying to silence the two imbeciles with every swipe of her claws, missing each time.

Barry gave her a pity glance before giving his partner the signal, it was time to put her out of her misery. Ollie loaded a knock out arrow and aimed it straight at her. "Nighty-night, puddy tat." He chuckled, letting it sail through the air and landed beside Selina, who instantly dropped to her feet after taking one breath and inhaling the substance.

* * *

"Man that was so _awesome_!"

"I know, I know!" Green Arrow exclaimed with a mile-wide grin. "And her reaction was _the_ best so far!" Stepping aside with a chuckle, Ollie made room for Barry to unlock his front door.

"I love you, man. I really do." The speedster chortled as they made their way into the living room, and froze. Definitely not expecting what came next.

Sitting on the couch, each sipping a cup of coffee, were the love of their lives. And they did not look happy. At all.

Iris turned her head and gave them a smile that didn't reach her emerald eyes. "Its so nice you two finally decided to join us." She said in a cheerful tone, however the hostile glint in her eyes betrayed her blithe facade.

Some serious shit was about to go down.

"Yes, Iris and I were _very_ worried that something had happened to you both." Dinah chimed, taking a bite of her slice of cake and narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend, a clear sign of her heavy sarcasm. "After all, we wouldn't want anything to happen while you're out being heroes and what not. Well nothing _too_ serious." Muttering the last part under her breath.

"If you two are even out fighting crime as you two claim to be, that is." Iris added, sending a scowl towards her husband.

Barry's eyes widened behind his cowl and shook his head. "Iris, my love muffin, I have no idea what you're talking-"

"Oh don't act like you're completely _innocent_!" She spat. "We know all about your dirty little secret!" She stood up, planning on ripping off his cowl and scratching his eyes out. That was until she felt two hands grab her shoulders, pulling her away from a now very terrified Barry.

"Calm down, Iris." Dinah cooed. "Remember what I told you, take a deep breath in...and let it out again." Mimicking the actions as she encouraged the redhead to do so.

"Dinah, sweetheart. You've both got the wrong end of the stick," Ollie explained, raising his hands in front of him as if he was dealing with a savage beast, what with the looks they were giving him, the similarities were truly astounding. "It isn't like that, people have just made it _out_ like that."

Iris snorted in disgust. "So Shayera was lying then?" Cutting off any attempt of Dinah speaking. "Her and Katar _weren't_ chained to a wall, forced to watch you two prance around the room like pretty little ponies!" Her voice gradually getting louder as she struggled in Dinah's hold, desperate to attack them both.

Glancing over, Ollie noticed that Barry had taken off his mask and looked like he was on the verge of bursting into tears, his bottom lip trembling and everything.

The dude really needed to man up, this was not the time to be starting the water works. "See the thing is, Mrs. Allen, Barry and I made a bet." His gaze found Barry's before returning to the redhead, slowly taking a few steps forward.

Iris hesitated, her eyes flickered with curiosity and she visibly relaxed. He took this as a good thing and carried on with a sheepish grin. "With your nephew and the Boy Wonder..."

Both Iris and Dinah's faces contorted into bewildered frowns, not quite understanding how the two younger heroes were to blame for the current mess they were in.

"Its a bet about who's the best...troll..." He finished, his voice barely above a whisper. He rubbed the back of his neck, realizing just how ridiculous it sounded.

The blonde heroine looked over at her friend, sharing a look and sighed. "Shall we?" Picking up her purse off the coffee table, slinging it over her shoulder.

Iris gave a nod. "Lead the way." Linking her arm through Dinah's, together they headed towards the front door.

"B-But, where are you two...going?" Barry stuttered with a frown.

Dinah smiled at him condescendingly. "We've decided for a girls night out."

"Which means no irritating male heroes." Iris finished and pulled open the door, the two women disappearing off into the night without a glance back.

"We're in some serious shit, Barry."

* * *

**Song: I Tawt I Taw a Puddy Tat- Mel Blanc**

**E/N: okay I'm not even sorry, I enjoyed doing this chapter way more than I should have. Its probably the funniest chapter so far! (Well, in my opinion anyway) **

**Leave a review and let me know what you thought! **

**~Beautiful-Dark~**

**P.S. I will be taking a few song suggestions if I can fit them to a scene. But you may have to wait a bit of it doesn't fit in with the chapters.**


	9. Beautiful Monster

**A/N: So all you Spitfire lovers reading this are gonna love me so much cause I added some into this chapter (if you don't, I apologize), as I really miss my otp (you can tell how Endgames episode had affected me) and...and just enjoy it *sobs***

**Auri the Awesome: Thanks for reviewing nearly all the chapters posted, I just wanna hold you or something! *hugs you to death***

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. At all.**

* * *

Beautiful Monster.

Wally spotted Artemis as she walked past the kitchen covered in sweat from sparring with Connor, most probably heading for the group showers to clean off. He caught Robins gaze from the living room and made the signal.

The Boy Wonder nodded his head, grinning, and gave him a thumbs up, mouthing out a quick "good luck."

He audibly swallowed and silently followed after the blonde archer, mentally planning his funeral. The probability of him dying today was extremely high, however, it was going to be totally worth it.

Wally watched quietly as Artemis locked the shower stall (he didn't watch her undress if that's what you're thinking, that's gross and so not his style when it comes to the ladies), the sound of water splashing across the tiled floor filled the room.

This has got to be the most brilliant idea he and Rob have had so far (well actually, it was more his idea than Birdboys). Troll people when they were most vulnerable? Completely genius. Especially with Artemis, this way she'd never even think about killing him as she'd be stark naked, and unless she wanted him to see her like that-she'd have to stay inside that stall.

Pulling out his phone, Wally sent Robin the special code text and quietly waited. Not five seconds later, music blasted throughout the shower room and Wally began to sing loudly.

"I'm in love with the girl I hate,

She enjoys pointing out,

Every bad thing about me,

I'm in love with a critic and a skeptic,

A traitor, I'd trade her in a second."

"What the-_Wally_ is that _you_?!"

He said nothing except chuckled lowly and continued to use his leg as a guitar, strangely feeling a lot like Ed Sheeran.

"I will _end you!_" Artemis screamed, her voice amplified as it echoed off the shower walls.

The redhead looked up and saw the top of her blonde hair as she peered over the cubicle door, her eyes narrowed into fine slits, cheeks flushed from embarrassment. Wally wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"You wanna' come out and prove it, Rapunzel?"

"Wally! Get out of here _right now_, you dirty pervert!"

"Something tells me you don't like this song, huh?" He mused, his eyebrows furrowing. "Well, have no fear! I have plenty more, babe!"

"Don't you _dare!_"

On cue, the music rapidly changed and Wally began thrusting his hips inappropriately in time with each beat, which of course Artemis couldn't help but giggle at and she hated herself for it, especially when he flashed her a wide grin as he did so.

The redhead immediately sobered and locked eyes with her, pointing his index finger at her as he sung in a low, sexy voice.

"All my life and the hereafter,

I've never seen, seen one like you,"

Her eyes widened, but never left his. She was slightly curious as to what the hell he was up to, and why he decided to sing _this_ song to _her_.

"You're a knife, sharp and deadly,

And it's me that you cut into,

But I don't mind, in fact, I like it,

Though I'm terrified, I'm turned on but scared of you,"

As much as Artemis wanted Wally to spontaneously combust into flames at that moment, she did the worst thing possible. She blushed. God, she actually blushed at the way he was gazing at her. It was like a predator would right before it captured its prey. Eye sex was the correct word.

"She's a monster, beautiful monster,

Beautiful monster but I don't mind,

And I need her, said I need her,

Beautiful monster but I don't mind,"

Wally side stepped his way closer to her stall, until he was only inches away from the navy blue door, he could see the deep red blush that spread across her cheeks. Did he do that? He wanted to scream it to the world, however he refrained and continued,

"In her eyes, there's love and fire,

In my heart, she's burning through,

But I don't mind, in fact, I like it,

Though I'm terrified, I'm turned on but scared of you,"

"Ermm, Wally? You need to back the hell up a little bit before I kick your ass."

"You know you love it, babe." He said with a wink.

Yes, she kind of did. Although he didn't need to know that. Artemis glared at him instead.

"She's a monster, beautiful monster,

Beautiful monster but I don't mind,

And I need her, said I need her,

Beautiful monster but I don't mind,"

Unable to control herself, a smile spread across her lips at his ridiculous dancing. She found it strangely cute the way his red hair flopped into his eyes whilst he manically whipped his head around like some wannabe rockstar (although his moves totally didn't match the song).

"And I need her, said I need her,

Beautiful monster,

But I don't mind,

(I don't mind, I don't I don't mind)

No, I don't mind,

And God help her if she didn't love the song he picked. Wally has got to be the cheesiest guy she's ever met.

"Playing with my heart,

And she's playing with my mind,"

Wally placed both hands on the door and leaned in, so close she could count each individual freckle across his cheeks. It was that moment that Artemis suddenly snapped out of her trace like state, and let out a squeak as she scrambled further into the shower stall.

"Wallace, get out of here!" She shrieked, her heart pounding a thousand miles a minute. He'd nearly seen her _naked._

"Next time, babe. I'll be in there _with_ you," his voice dropped into that really sexy tone again. Artemis screamed.

With a chuckle, Wally exited the room in a flash. He wondered what that now meant for him and Rob on the leader board.

* * *

"No, no! We're sorry, Brucy!" Barry squealed. "_God have mercy, please_!"

"It was all Barry's idea! He...he _forced_ me to do it!" Ollie said and ducked a batarang that was aimed for his head.

The scarlet speedster came to a sudden halt, whirling around to face the archer he gasped in outrage. "You _traitor_! I did _no_ such thing!"

"I'm personally going to make your pathetic lives a living hell," Batman stated coolly and slowly advanced on his team members. "Nobody drugs Batman and shoves him in a storage cupboard."

"Bruce, leave them alone." Wonder Woman called out from the entrance, arms crossed against her chest, her face showed she meant business.

"But they-"

"No buts, just walk away. Right now." She commanded. Bruce stared. Diana narrowed her eyes and began tapping her foot, daring him to question her authority.

Batman turned and gave the two superheroes a glare that meant 'you're-safe-for-now' then stormed out of the control room, his cape flying behind him.

Barry let out the breath he'd held in and faced Green Arrow with a snarl, "It was all Barry's"-he made air quote motions with his red clad fingers-"idea, _huh?_"

"Spur of the moment, man." Ollie shrugged. "I panicked."

"I could have _died!_" The speedster exclaimed and threw his hands in the air.

Ollie rolled his eyes. "Bats wouldn't go _that_ far."

"His face said otherwise!"

"You're overreacting. Now, let's go home bud."

Barry grumbled several curse's under his breath as he followed his best friend into the Zeta-Beam. Just before they transported, the blonde paused and faced Ollie with a grin.

"Dude, Bats is _totally_ Diana's bitch!"

* * *

**Song(s)= She's a Lady- Forever The Sickest Kids and Beautiful Monster- Neyo**

**E/N: The next chapter might take a couple more days to upload cause I kinda have two other stories on the go (sorry) don't forget to review!**

**Love,**

**~Beautiful-Dark~**


	10. Creature of the Night

**A/N: Ehh I'm sorry I haven't updated in agesss, I kinda got carried away with one of my other stories. So keep it in mind that it may take me a bit of time for the next chappy (Plus coursework from college is an actual bitch).**

**But anyway, I'm sure you're all gonna love this one! And don't worry guys, Roy and Wonder Woman will be in future chappys (maybe Dr. Fate) just gotta be patient!**

* * *

Creature of the Night.

"Come on, Barry. That was like, last week! I said I was _sorry,_ you can't hold the whole Batman thing over me forever."

"Sorry isn't going to make it any better!"

Ollie paused for a moment in thought. A wide smile spread across his lips as he said, "How about I take you out for dinner tonight? My treat, man."

The scarlet speedster jerked his head in the archer's direction, a look of disbelief mixed with curiosity upon his face. "You really mean it?" He asked tentatively.

Ollie nodded his head, mentally preparing himself for bankruptcy. Again. "I promise you, buddy."

Barry whizzed over and threw his arms around his partner in crime. "You're the bestest pal in the whole universe," He mused, smiling when Ollie's arms came up and patted him on the back. "I love you, bro." His voice cracking at the end, tears of joy blurring the edges of his vision.

"Dude, are you _crying?_" Ollie asked incredulously, pulling out of his friend's grip and studied his face. Barry blinked the droplets away and sniffled.

"No." He stated nonchalantly, shuffling on his feet. "I-I just got something in my eye...that's all."

Ollie couldn't fight off the grin that tugged across his lips when Barry averted his emerald eyes out of sight. A clear indication to his obvious lie-that and the way he dried his eyes with vengeance-thinking that the green archer wasn't watching.

"Alright buddy, whatever you say," He smiled. "Its time to get this show on the road," Stepping out of his house and heading towards the nearest Zeta-Beam to take them from Star City to Baltimore.

"We still need to collect our other buddy."

* * *

It was...oddly quiet.

Far too quiet for Martian Manhunters liking. Usually at this time of day in the Watchtower, at least another one of his colleagues would be doing something; sparring with Black Canary, hanging in the control room, or lurking in the dining hall, scoffing down an implausible amount of food that was far from being considered healthy.

Silence.

_Barry Allen._

Something was most certainly_ not _right.

J'onn peered down the corridor as he drifted past one of the shower room's, his eyes scanning each and every hidden crevice. The green martian came to a halt when he reached the control room, upon noticing one of the buttons was continuously flashing a bright warning yellow.

With a few taps and clicks to the keypad, he had managed to find out that there was no real problem. However, he hadn't quite worked out the reason as to why it was flashing in the first place. There wasn't any glitches in the system, he'd already taken the liberty on checking that beforehand. Which lead him to believe that someone had tampered with it instead.

The question was who; and for what purpose?

Except from all the other Justice League members, nobody else had access to the Watchtower. That could only mean that someone in the league had done it. He immediately ruled out the less deviant members on the team; Black Canary, Batman and Red Tornado.

As for the rest...well let's just say J'onn wouldn't put it past any of the unlisted members to play such a pointless prank.

After one final assessing glance around the room he made his way towards the exit, deciding that it would be nice to take a quick visit to his niece and see how she was doing in an 'Earth High-School', and if she was adapting to the unusual customs. Despite the fact M'gann had been attending Happy Harbour High School for the last year.

That's not the point...he was allowed to be worried about her well-being.

Without any warning, two arms wound around his neck from behind, wrenching him back into reality. The overpowering stench of...chicken whizzes polluted the air.

"Flash. It would be wise of you to release me at once."

"Now, now, Johnny-Boy. Is that any way to speak to your_ bestest buddy ol' pal?_" Barry replied, speeding in front of him with raised eyebrows. Thankfully it only meant that those wandering hands were safely detached from his body. For now.

J'onn frowned. The speedster made a face before zipping over to the control pad and tapping multiple buttons, then turned to face the green skinned martian with a grin worthy to rival the Joker. A blast of soft sounding notes filtered through the speaker boxes.

Barry's grin extended wider. If that was even possible.

"I was feeling done in,

Couldn't win.

I'd only ever kissed before."

All of a sudden-literally out of nowhere-out stepped another two of his colleagues, the pair of them wearing disturbing wide smiles that seemed to flourish as they advanced closer.

Which is when J'onn began to question why a respectable Green Lantern such as Guy Gardner played a part in all this childish nonsense. Barry and Oliver on the other hand; this was considered to be normal behaviour.

"You mean he..." Guy asked the green archer, feigning shock-horror.

"Uh-huh." Ollie nodded with a smirk.

J'onn shook his head wearily. He thought his friends should know by now that he could put an end to their ridicule attempts on pranking him, only using his mind.

The first thing he did was forcefully pushed the scarlet speedster's hand over his mouth, effectively drowning out any attempt of singing. It worked for a total of five seconds, up until he felt a slight shock of electricity jolt through his neck and down his body, a stinging sensation dampening his abilities.

Peering down he found a inhibitor collar placed firmly around his neck. Out from behind him stepped Guy Gardner, smiling as he shook his head, like one would when scalding a child for getting caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"There's gonna' be none of that J'onn," the redhead stated, folding his arms. "We have a special treat in store for you, pal."

"Remove this at once, Gardner." He commanded, his voice mono tone. "It will result in me calling Batman if you do not do as requested."

"Don't be such a party pooper, relax and enjoy the show." Ollie interjected. He faced the speedster and waved his hands as a sign to carry on.

Barry held up a hand in a 'be patient' gesture (which is kind of ironic since he can't wait five seconds for almost everything), and using the other he gave a few beats to his chest, clearing his throat.

"I felt there's no use getting,

Into heavy petting,

It only leads to trouble and seat wetting.

Now all I want to know,

Is how to go,

I've tasted blood and I want more,"

Ollie and Guy took a minuscule step closer. "More! More! More!" They chanted together, excited grins on each of their faces.

Barry ran his hand's along the martian's shoulders, biting his bottom lip in attempt to stifle his laughter. It didn't help. J'onn exhaled loudly.

"Barry, enough of this foolishness. I will-"

"I'll put up no resistance,

I want to stay the distance,

I've got an itch to scratch,

I need assistance,"

Throwing his head back, Barry leaned against his friend with his arms firmly locked around his shoulders and flipped his blonde hair around manically.

"Toucha, toucha, toucha touch me,

I wanna be dirty,

Thrill me, chill me, fulfil me,

Creature of the night."

Thoroughly enjoying the flustered look J'onn was sporting, Barry batted his eyelashes and arched an eyebrow, staring south of his body and let out the most flirty chuckle he could muster.

"Then if anything grows,

While you pose,

I'll oil you up and drop you down,"

In the other corner of the control room, Guy slid his hand down Ollie's abdomen. "Down! Down! Down!" They chorused, sharing a choked laugh upon noticing J'onn's ruby eyes bug out of his head comically when Barry tried to cop a feel.

"And that's just one small fraction of the main attraction,"

You need a friendly hand,

Oh, I need action,"

The redhead ran his hands down his own chest, and squealed in a high pitch voice, "Toucha, toucha, toucha, touch me!"

"I wanna be dirty," Ollie said deeply, clutching onto the Green Lantern as he waggled his eyebrows at the very frightened looking Martian.

"Thrill me, chill me, fulfil me!" Guy screamed, flinging himself onto the green archer.

"Creature of the night!" Ollie cried.

There was a long, awkward silence that followed shortly after. Finally, J'onn sighed, defeatedly.

"I need to have serious words with Batman."

* * *

"_What?!_" Wally exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air after hearing how his uncle and Ollie trolled Martian Manhunter with Guy Gardner as 'back up'. "That's _so_ not fair!"

"Nuh-uh," Barry rolled his eyes, pointing a finger at his nephew. "As I recall; there was nothing in the rule book against phoning a friend."

"There isn't even a _rule book!_"

"Precisely our point, Twinkle-Toes." Ollie interjected, chuckling.

Wally narrowed his eyes threateningly at the patronising nickname. The green archer raised both eyebrows and shot him a glower that could rival The Dark Knight.

The redhead swallowed, blinking, his gaze landing on his mustard yellow boots. Silently praying that the older hero hadn't found out about Wally's last prank involving his youngest protege...

Hopefully not. He kind of planned on going to Disneyland on the weekend.

A hand suddenly latched onto his shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Stay whelmed, KF, _we_ have Zee." Robin whispered reassuringly. "They ain't got nothin' on us and our bootyliciousness." Wally snorted, nodding his head in approval as he remembered their diminutive experience as being girls...and how _fun_ it had actually been.

Plus, he was totally hot as a chick.

He smiled at his thoughts. Oh yes, having Zatanna on their team every once in a while would definitely work to their advantage.

"Fair enough," Wally replied with a casual shrug. "Prepare to loose, old man." He said, pointing towards Ollie. Ignoring the older hero's threat about cutting off his manly parts, the speedster flicked his head towards his partner with a raise of his eyebrows.

A corner of Robin's mouth tugged into a half-hearted smirk, and leapt onto Wally's back, locking his arms around his friend's neck, they sped down the busy streets of Star City and scrambled inside the blue postbox, choking on their own laughter.

Things were about to get interesting.

* * *

**Song: Toucha Touch Me- The Rocky Horror Picture Show.**

**E/N: Seriously if you any of you guys haven't seen that movie, _you have not _**_**lived! **_**Please, for the good of humanity; just go watch it. Right now.**

**You'll be thanking me for it later.**

**(Reviews make the world go around!)**

**~Beautiful-Dark~ **


	11. Ice, Ice, Baby

**A/N: I'm so sorry its taken so long, I just haven't had the inspiration for another chapter. I know exactly how it feels waiting for someone to update a story, and I feel like a total bitch for not updating sooner. So I can imagine most of you probably hate me right now, because trust me, I hate me too. Therefore I plan to make up for it with this crack I present to you now. **

**missdark8607: I'm definitely taking that as a prompt for their next prank! But not too sure on the Roy one yet, I might have another song to go with a scene.**

**DragonChild157: You'll just have to wait and see for what I have in store :D**

**This is for lindz4567; for making me not forget about this story. So, thanks for that :)**

**Plus; its now gone 12AM...so technically its now my birthday today *squeals*, and I thought since I'll be getting stuff today, why not all you beautiful fanfiction lovers out there get a little something, too? :) I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Ice, Ice, Baby.

"I think its kinda' funny, actually."

"No, they're not. Wally practically jumped me in the showers!" Artemis directed a glare at the young magician and shook her head. "I was vulnerable and _naked! _He could've molested me, or something!" Zatanna only smirked and gave her friend a pointed look, her dark eyebrows rising.

"Well, my uncle J'onn is still recovering from Flash and Green Arrow's prank on him last week." M'gann interjected, not looking up from the cook book laid on the kitchen side. "I'm pretty sure they've scarred him for life." She said in afterthought before rummaging through the cupboard above her head. Then sighed when she didn't find what she was looking for.

"Wait, those two are a part of it as well?" Artemis asked incredulously.

The martian nodded her head meekly and turned back to cutting up slices of various fruit. "I might have had a pick through Wally's mind and found the reason behind all this," she mumbled, green cheeks undergoing a hue of scarlet when both girls gasped in shock. She lightly cleared her throat and continued, "apparently, this is all happening because of some stupid bet on who's the best troll."

A giggle escaped Zatanna's lips. "Are you serious?"

"Sometimes, I find it hard to believe that Barry and Ollie are actually grown men with wives, and everything that comes with being an _adult_." Artemis added with a sigh, and Zatanna laughed harder.

"I think my uncle mentioned Guy Gardener was there, too."

"Unbelievable." The blonde archer muttered, throwing her hands in the air. "They're corrupting other members of the League."

"You think that's bad," Megan set aside the ingredients for her fruit salad, and took the stool opposite her two friends, then crossed her arms on top of the kitchen island. "Couple of weeks back I finished grocery shopping and walked in on Robin womanising my boyfriend!" Her voice ending in an high pitched squeal of outrage that left both Artemis and Zatanna howling with laughter.

"Which song?" The young magician choked out.

Looking up at the ceiling, M'gann muttered, "Some song about having a 'beautiful soul'," pouting when they erupted into another fit of giggles. Her skin reddened in frustration. "Its not _funny_, you guys! That little bird had his hands _all over_ Conner as he serenaded to him about his soul!"

Getting absolutely nowhere, the Martian threw her hands in the air with an exaggerated eye roll, and left her team mates along with her unfinished salad, flying out of the kitchen with her cook book tucked safely underneath her arm.

* * *

It was just gone seven and the sun was setting across the plain of gloomy skyscrapers, turning the visible sky a hue of orange and smoky burgundy. The streets of Gotham were eerily lit up by the slender lampposts embellishing the side walks. Other than the occasional ruffle of birds in the trees, it was unnaturally quiet. Too quiet for the slums of Gotham.

The Boy Wonder glanced around from his place perched upon a rooftop above a corner store, waiting for a sign of their target.

A light buzz on his wrist alerted him of an incoming message. Robin ignored the voice note with a flick of a button when he saw a blur of red and yellow streak past a fire hydrant on the street opposite him.

Scaling down the side of the building, he landed on the ground with an effortless back flip, and a corner of his mouth tipped up in a smirk as his best friend zoomed over, finishing off what appeared to be a Reece's Cupcake.

"Dude, you don't seem to realise how hard it was to worm my way around my parents!" Wally mumbled, sucking his gloved fingers as he polished off the remaining chocolate coated over the scarlet material. "They think I'm spending quality time with the team to "bond". But I have to be home no later than nine because "its a school night, _Wallace Rudolph West!_"" His voice ended in a high pitched tone of mockery.

The speedster sighed and turned to face Robin. "You seriously have it way too easy, man."

Smirking, Robin tapped at a few buttons at the miniature control panel attached to his wrist, then signalled for Kid Flash to follow after him as he turned left down an alleyway.

"According to my tracking device, he shouldn't be far from where we are," he suddenly paused in his tracks, causing Wally to slam into his back with a soft "oof" as he calculatively scanned the rooftops above them, blue eyes narrowing in suspicion behind his black domino mask. "In fact, he should be around here somewhere."

"Ah, Boy Wonder," a deep, metallic raspy voice droaned behind the two superheroes, and they swung around to face the walking freezer. "I was wondering when you'd turn up," he mused. Then his icy stare transferred to the speedster and he let out a mechanical chuckle, a forced unamused sound that made the pair of them wince.

"I see you've traded in for a new partner. Pity. He's more pathetic than you. My, how this is going to be much more easier than I had expected."

"Please. This is coming from a walking, talking popsicle?" Wally scoffed, and then stage whispered to his best friend, "and not the sweet kind." Which made the younger boy groan in embarrassment, and began explaining to the redhead how it wasn't acceptable to make food references every five seconds.

"Enough of this!" Mister Freeze commanded, detaching the freeze cannon off the holder firmly secured to his back, aiming for the two squabbling teenage heroes. "Just...chill!"

A ray of light blue ice beamed out at an incredible speed, but missed Robin by an inch as Kid Flash managed to push him out of the line of fire, and crystalized the wall behind them. Mister Freeze let out a yell and re-tried, only to fail once again, and Wally gave him a pitiful smirk.

"Loosing your _cool_ there, pal?" He chuckled at his witness. A groan escaped Robin's lips as he buried his face into his hands.

"You dare to mock me, boy!" Wally's mouth widened into a grin and gave a nonchalant shrug. "Then you shall die first."

Throwing his now useless freeze cannon to the ground, the ice man charged. A metal encased arm shot out for the speedster's head, missing, and stumbling into the frozen wall. Wally released a weary sigh, pulling out an energy bar from the small cupboard on the wrist of his glove as he stared at the fallen super-villain struggling to get up, what with his old age and all.

"Rob, this is just sad. Really, _really_ sad. And I actually feel sorry for the old timer. Can we just do the thing and get this over with already?"

Robin gave him a side long look and laughed when Wally broke off a piece of ice, popping it in his mouth and began chewing, bobbing his head rhythmically to the imaginary beat.

"Ice, ice, baby," he laughed harder when light eyebrows bopped in time with each word, and began banging invisible drums. "Ice, ice, baby -come on, Rob! I know you know this song."

Rolling his eyes behind his mask, the Boy Wonder threw a few bird-a-rang's at Mister Freeze, pinning him in place to the glistening cavern he'd created. Wally carried on humming the beat, occasionally spouting out lyrics as Robin made his way towards the villain. Kneeling down, he smirked at the defeated scowl Freeze was sporting.

"Come to gloat, Boy Wonder?"

"Surprisingly, no. Not this time," his voice was ragged, barely containing his amusement as he leaned himself over the large glass dome and ran a gloved hand over the slightly scuffed glass. "I have something special for you, instead."

The super villain didn't have time to make a rude remark when the same hand began banging the dome in time with Wally's wails as though it were a drum.

"Ice, ice, baby!" They began chanting together, grins enlarging.

Then Robin chuckled, turning to face his friend who was currently doing a series of dance moves that involved him shuffling on his feet, blowing out short puffs of air that he guessed was supposed to resemble frostiness.

"I'm feeling like a change of record, KF!" He yelled over the sound of his hands. "Something a little more..._XTC?_" Matching his grin, Wally saluted, and lowered the pace of his humming, that sounded absolutely hilarious.

"It isn't even winter and I'm freezing, freezing,

This sort of feeling isn't pleasing,

And what I want to know, man,

why, oh why,

Does she treat me like a snowman?"

Wally snickered upon noticing the scowl set across Mister Freeze's face, his blue features twisted into an expression of pain, letting out a hiss as the young speedster continued his unruly racket.

"She's been building me,

Up quite steadily,

Seems like I've been here years and years and years and years;

I wait patiently,

Froze in history,

All ice-water is tears and tears and tears and tears;"

"She treats me far too frosty, this hanging on has cost me dear." Robin interjected loudly, eliciting a groan from the ice man beneath him as he muttered out a useless threat of freezing him for the rest of time.

"It isn't even winter and I'm shivering, shivering,

Waiting for the love that's not delivering,

What I want to know, man,

Why oh why,

Does she treat me like a snowman?"

The speedster bobbed his head in time with the drum of Robin's hands against Freeze's dome, as he picked up a broom lying on the brick wall outside a black door and suddenly, that pole of brittle wood became a rockstars guitar.

"It seems you would say I was too soft-hearted,

If you made a dunce-cap I'd don it!

People will always be tempted to wipe their feet,

On anything with 'welcome' written on it."

Robin continued from where his friend left off, his voice smooth as he crouched down to stare at a throughly pissed off Freeze. He trailed a gloved finger down the side, pausing midpoint, and his mask crinkled at each corner as he grinned.

"It isn't even winter and I'm freezing, freezing,

And this sort of feeling isn't pleasing,

And what I want to know, man,

Why, oh why,

Does she treat me like a snowman?"

They're both practically screaming afterwards, unable to control themselves as their cackles continued to bound off the eroding walls around them. And Mister Freeze? Not so much.

Still chuckling, Wally dried his eyes and pressed a finger to the com in his ear, waiting for someone to receive his call. "Helloo, this is the awesome, ridiculously _good looking_, fastest kid in the world speaking." He said, amusement still coloring his tone, after the older man on the other end introduced himself as a member of Gotham City's Police Department. "Me and my very good ol' buddy-"

"Commissioner Gordon? This is Robin," the Boy Wonder directed a glare at a now pouting Wally, and finished up tying the last bound of rope around the super villain, knowing that the metal cuffs around his wrists weren't going to be enough. "Make sure there's an empty cell in Arkham Asylum for Mister-Walking-Freezer, right next to his pal Poison Ivy."

* * *

Iris embraced the blonde woman upon entering the small coffee shop tucked away in a corner of Star City. It'd always been her favourite place to just sit and relax. Plus, she gets discount since she's a regular (especially with Barry's eating habits, she secretly thinks that they take pity on her and her purse), so that's always a bonus.

"I got you a coffee with two sugars, and a millionaire shortbread." Iris spoke as they both sat down in the provided chairs opposite each other, and slid the brown styrofoam cup across the table. She smiled when Dinah gave her a look of thanks, and gladly took the decent sized piece of shortbread, un-wrapping it and breaking off a small chunk.

"How've you been?" She eventually asked after swallowing her mouthful. Iris shrugged, tracing circles over the small ridges of her cup and caught her friend's gaze, explaining that she still hasn't spoken to her husband for almost the third week in a row. Because she knew that was the real question Dinah was asking.

"I mean, I've been making him sleep on the couch. I refuse to let him sleep in with me," Iris continued, and a corner of her mouth tipped up sheepishly. "Even if I miss his...abilities in the bedroom." A light dust of red clouded the apple of her cheeks that made Dinah smile. "You don't understand how much I nearly cave when he gives me this kicked puppy look."

Slouching back, the redhead sighed wearily. "And you? How're things with you and Ollie?"

"Oh, I'm not mad at him anymore, I never really was," Dinah admitted, and laughed when Iris pulled a face. "I know he and Barry have a 'bromance' that's considered..._stranger_ than most," her frown dissipated into devious smirk. "Its just that the sex is great. I still have Ollie in bed with me, which kind of results to rough sex. And not talking to him seems to rile him up more."

Taking a sip of her lukewarm coffee, she glanced up at her friend and said nonchalantly, "You should try it, Iris."

The blush only worsened as it involuntary crept up her neck, staining her face at the suggestion, knowing that she'd probably experiment for herself as soon as she got home. She drained the last mouthful of her cappuccino, sighing blissfully. Her evergreen eyes widen and she placed the cup on the table, none to lightly, leaning towards the blonde heroine.

"I have a better idea." Her smile turned mischievously wicked. "We can get back at them in their own game." Iris said in a low, smug voice that made Dinah cross her arms, an expression marring her face that immediately told the redhead she was hooked.

"I'm listening."

* * *

**E/N: I'd just like to say that I am not proud of that second song. Don't ask how I even know it. If you do go and look it up, don't judge me after you really hear it (you can't really blame me, its kinda catchy) :P**

**Song(s): **

**Vanilla Ice- Ice, Ice, Baby**

**XTC- Snowman**


	12. Hips Don't Lie

**A/N:** **Woah, hey friends! I'm back with a brand new crack filled (I think) chapter! I'm sorry its taking me forever to update, but the internet connection where I'm staying at the moment is absolutely terrible! So its been difficult, but I've managed. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews! You guys are always able to instantly make my day a hundred times better :')**

**Anyways, this is for the lovely missdark8607 as requested. I hope this exceeds your expectations!**

**Disclaimer: Do I even still need to do one of these? I think we've all established I'll never own Young Justice or any of the songs used.**

* * *

Hips Don't Lie.

Typical of him to act like a total chicken and back out now. Rolling his eyes, the blond archer flicked the TV station over to the sports channel. "Barry, its your turn pal. We took an oath."

"Don't you understand? My _life_ is at stake here! She'll _kill_ me!"

"Who? Your wife, or the princess of Themyscira?" Ollie questioned with a knowing smirk, not taking his eyes off the basketball game.

"Oh God, both!" Barry cried as he began pacing the room so fast, Ollie thought he was going to start burning a hole in the flooring. Suddenly, the speedster can to an abrupt stop, his bottle green eyes so wide, the whites of his eyes were completely visible. Fear twisted his normally cheerful expression. "Crap! Maybe even Bats might take a swing!"

The basketball game now long forgotten (nothing interesting had happened, anyway), Ollie puffed up the pillow beside him and wedged it behind his back. "Or two," he chirped, cracking a grin. His best friend's distress was being blown way out of proportion, and it amused him to no end.

"Dude, not helping," Barry seethed.

Shrugging off the heated glare he was being given, the blond archer leaned back into the couch, kicked up his feet onto the small table and closed his eyes. "Whatever. You still have to do it. Besides, its not like you're going to be alone, I'll be there as backup. Unless you really want to be beaten by a bunch of _kids._"

He seemed to considered this for a moment, then heaved a sigh of defeat. "Fine! I'll do it."

"That's my boy," Ollie didn't look up at the speedster, but he guessed right now he'd be pouting. Folding his arms behind his head to get more comfortable, a corner of his mouth tipped up. "Now, you go out there and shake those feminine hips, and make your momma proud."

* * *

Swallowing back bile, Barry pushed his fear to one side and slowly entered the Watchtower's training room, tugging awkwardly at the scarlet sarong-like material barely covering up his genitalia.

He'd already made sure the coast was clear, and apart from Captain Atom roaming about the Lab and Hal in the group showers, no one else was around to see what was about to go down.

_Or his imminent death._

Peering around the wall hiding him from the Amazonian's view, he found the raven haired woman performing a series of skillful moves on a poor, defenceless dummy, occasionally using the golden lasso attached to the belt at her hip and shredding the doll of an arm or a leg.

That could be _him _in less than five minutes.

Barry fought back the sudden urge to bolt and took one more glance down at his attire. The bright golden beads embellishing the deep red fitted bra hugging his chest winked up at him, almost mockingly. His gaze travelled further down to his exposed stomach, then the surprisingly heavy bronze belt attached firmly to his hips. He winced when his eyes finally landed on the extremely shorter version of his chiffon skirt riveting down his legs like water, ending half way up his thighs that had crossed the borderline of being indecent.

Ollie conveniently left the minor detail of him wearing a bedlah out of the little pep talk earlier.

Jheez, wasn't it bad enough he had to dance _and_ sing, plus risk the possibility of having his ass handed to him by a woman who has as much strength as _Superman,_ maybe even more?

But to dress his male pride in extremely feminine clothing, and proceed to set fire to it, then practically taking a piss on what's left of its pathetic ashes was taking it a bit too far.

And Ollie was going to pay.

"How's everything on your end, darlin'?" Speak of the devil, and he shall appear.

"Well, considering I'm not dead yet, I'd say I'm just fine and dandy!" Barry whispered heatedly as he pressed the com in his ear.

The laugh he received in return only spiked his anger. "I really hate you right now." Was all he could conjure up for an insult. Nice one.

"Listen, I'm now in the control room, so I'm ready when you are."

Muttering several insults that the blond archer couldn't hear, Barry inhaled a deep, somewhat calming breath as he stepped out into the open. Heart pounding unnaturally fast, even for a speedster, he gave Ollie the cueing signal from one of the cameras attached to the wall mirroring the entrance.

At the jerky beat of the music, Diana spun around, the lighting casting a sheen of sweat over her temple and neck. "What the-" her eyes widened, utter shock and slight disbelief shone when the two cerulean orbs landed on his form.

"Barry? What in the Goddesses' name are you _wearing?_"

Clearing his throat, he began swaying his hips lightly, arms suspended carelessly in the air to help with his performance.

That's when Ollie's choked voice came though the speakers at every corner, drowning out the heroine's confused questions.

"I never really knew that she could dance like this

She make a man want to speak Spanish

Como se llama? Bonita, mi casa, su casa

Shakira, Shakira."

Barry grit his teeth at the echo of laughter that managed to reverberate though his very soul as he slowly dropped to the floor, and back up. Hips moving in perfect sync with the music all the while.

"Oh baby when you talk like that

You make a woman go mad

So be wise and keep on

Reading the signs of my body,"

The princess in front of him merely stood still, her demeanour retaining surprise. Her arms flaccid at her sides, mouth agape in bewilderment. Clearly she'd never seen a man belly dance before. Barry continued singing as he inched his way closer to her.

"And I'm on tonight

You know my hips don't lie

And I'm starting to feel it's right

All the attraction, the tension

Don't you see baby, this is perfection."

"Holy fuck, I think I'm crying!" Ollie interrupted, his voice ringing through the music. The chuckles that followed suit seemed never ending.

The blond archer finally managed to get a hold of himself and muttered a fake apology, obviously noticing Barry's scowl and began singing.

"Hey girl, I can see your body moving

And it's driving me crazy

And I didn't have the slightest idea

Until I saw you dancing,"

Diana whipped her head up to face a camera in the corner of the room by the door at the opposite side of the room and glared. "Oliver, you better stop this at once. I'm too tired for either of your shit."

"Why, such foul words should never pass a ladies lips!" Ollie said in mock horror. He ignored the way her eyes narrowed, making it near enough impossible to see her striking sapphire eyes, and started jiggling around in his seat, unable to keep still from the rhythmic beat.

"And when you walk up on the dance floor

Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl

And everything's so unexpected, the way you right and left it

So you can keep on taking it."

Ignoring Diana's look of unadulterated horror as she turned back to face him, Barry continued swivelling his hips, flicking his head, imagining a golden halo of hair splayed out around his shoulders.

"Just when you think you've seen it all," the dark haired woman muttered. She then sighed wearily, rubbing her temples with an expression that could only reflect inner torment. "Look, Barry, this has gone far enough..."

Daringly, the scarlet speedster bumped his hip against hers, pausing her mid sentence. She rolled her eyes when he waggled his eyebrows, trying his best to dance enticingly as he picked up from where Ollie left off.

"Oh boy, I can see your body moving

Half animal, half man

I don't, don't really know what I'm doing

But you seem to have a plan,"

Trailing his hands down his own body, Barry had the audacity to wink at Diana, which only seemed to stoke the fire smouldering in her fierce expression. Why she hadn't pummelled him into the ground was a real mystery to himself. Not that he was complaining or anything. He liked living just as much as the next person.

The princess groaned, clutching either side of her head as she tried to block out his off tune singing. Barry didn't feel bad for her, he knew it wasn't a move done in pain, just irritation.

"My will and self-restraint

Have come to fail now, fail now

See, I'm doing what I can, but I can't so you know

That's a bit too hard to explain."

Barry hummed the beginning tune of the chorus music as he let go. Feet pattering against the blue training mat, arms swinging around lightly in a form of dance, 'accidentally blocking Diana's path everytime she tried to reach the door.

"Señorita, feel the conga

Let me see you move like you come from Colombia,"

Ollie sounded like he was having a wail of a time which only irritated Barry further. Yeah, he bet that ass was laughing like the Joker on crack, seeing as he didn't have to dress up like a woman! All he'd done was played music, and been back up boy!

I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie

And I'm starting to feel you boy

Come on let's go, real slow

Baby, like this is perfecto

His stomach muscles stretched taut at his continuous movement, that was starting to ache seeing as he had no fat to help ease the cramping sensations. Linking his hands together over his head, Barry began shimmying the lower part of his body from side to side, causing the mix of gold and bronze jewellery encasing his neck and wrists to jangle and the dangling beads on his bra and skirt swishing and flying around uncontrollably at his movement.

"Oh, you know I'm on tonight and my hips don't lie

And I'm starting to feel it's right

The attraction, the tension

Baby, like this is perfection."

The self restrain she was sporting suddenly snapped. He could tell from the sinister gleam in her eyes. Just when she finally lunged for him, the speedster flit out of the room before she could wrap her hands around his neck. Her promises of endless pain echoed behind him as he sped down the maze like corridors.

* * *

Iris smiled inwardly to herself as she pictured the look on her husbands face the minute he got home and found the little note she'd left plastered to the refrigerator using one of the many small magnets she collected.

Knocking on the humungous doors of Oliver Queen's mansion that only seemed to loom over her, making her feel smaller than usual, her smile broadened when her friend gestured her in with a wave of her hand.

"Got everything you need?" Dinah finally asked as the redhead shredded off her jacket and hung it over the golden coat peg in the grant foyer.

Stepping aside to show off the two fairly large suitcases crammed to the brim with clothes, Iris stared at her incredulously as if the answer was obvious. "Um, _of course_ I do! How can I pass up an opportunity to go on vacation to Greece for _two whole weeks?_"

Dinah smiled at the uncontained excitement radiating out of her voice. She helped Iris with her luggage so that it was all stacked neatly next to her own beside the door, and gave the older woman a mug of milky cocoa.

Once both women were curled under the feather soft comforter on the pull out bed, Iris took a long sip of her hot beverage and turned to face the blonde heroine with an impish grin.

"Are we really going to do this?"

Recuperating the look, Dinah nodded a little too eagerly. Her moves childish. "Uh-huh. Just think about it, this time tomorrow, we'll be out touring all the historic monuments that Greece has to offer."

"And the men," Iris added dreamily, yet, both of them knew she would never love anyone other than Barry Allen. Though, there was certainly no harm in looking.

They both laughed, which then turned into girlish squeals as they continued to talk about the hours they were going to spend on the beach, which then made the red headed woman drop a small comment on how she was going to pretend to drown so that one of the hunky lifeguards had to save her.

* * *

**Song: Hips Don't Lie - Shakira**

**E/N: So many suggestions for future chapters has certainly been overwhelming. There have been plenty of brilliant ideas, its gonna be hard to plan out for other chapters :/ Despite that, I'll try my best to make everyone happy!**

**P.S. I bet the image of Barry in a belly dancing costume will forever be burned inside your brain :D**


End file.
